


Two in the Campagna

by jadztone



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Robert Browning poetry, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadztone/pseuds/jadztone
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up and Jim is in a relationship for the first time in his life.  And it's with a Vulcan.  Well, a Vulcan-human hybrid.  Just what does Spock think of Valentine's Day?  Jim follows his instincts.





	Two in the Campagna

**Author's Note:**

> Many years ago I wrote a fic that featured a Valentine's Day scene oozing with Robert Browning poetry. I never forgot the beautiful, passionate words, and have decided to make use of them again. Also, I wanted to write a story in which Spock is romanced the way he deserves. I rated it M, but there's really not any smut. I wanted to focus on the love. <3

 

It wasn’t that Jim was unaware Valentine’s Day was coming up.  There was plenty of evidence.  Snatches of conversation here and there from people making plans.  Yeomen were organizing various activities.  There was a lot more giggling - especially from Chekov as he checked his comm five times more often than usual.  It wasn’t until the heart decorations started appearing in the mess and the rec room that it penetrated Jim’s brain:  this year it might actually be relevant to him as more than just another holiday on the calendar. 

Jim has never been in a relationship before.  Ever.  The longest he’d ever dated anyone was a month at the Academy, and that was because their first and second date were a month apart - in between she’d been on the moon conducting gravity experiments for her thesis. 

Whenever anyone he was seeing showed even the slightest inclination that they’d like to be romanced on Valentine’s Day, he always nipped that in the bud.  It wasn’t because he had anything against the holiday.  He just thought it should be reserved for people who actually felt something special for each other, and he had yet to experience that. 

Until now. 

Some clever person had put up not just red hearts, but a variety of colors based on the various alien physiologies represented on the ship.  Jim stared at the green heart, realizing that for the first time in his life he was facing the age old question – what do you get your sweetheart for Valentine’s Day?

*

Jim was grateful for the fact that Uhura was head over heels in love with Jaylah, because it meant he felt much less awkward asking her for advice about Spock.  “So, how did the two of you celebrate Valentine’s Day?”

Nyota’s brow furrowed.  “Seriously?  I know you’re trying to play catch-up with Vulcan culture, but I’d have thought this would be a no-brainer.”

Jim huffed.  “I take nothing for granted when it comes to Spock.  He’s half-human.”

Nyota acknowledged this with a shrug.  “He was raised in the Vulcan way.  His first exposure to Valentine’s Day was the Academy.  I doubt it was pleasant for him, all those horny cadets using it as a pretext to get laid.  You know what it was like.”  She smirked.

Jim chuckled, knowing what she was insinuating and knowing that she was much less judgmental about it than she used to be.  “To tell the truth, Valentine’s Day was the one day of the year I made sure to avoid it.”

She gave him a speculative look.  “Well, you can continue to avoid it if you like.  I always made it clear to Spock that I understood it was an illogical holiday and had no expectations, etcetera and so forth.  I probably went overboard in downplaying it, but he always looked so tense whenever it would come up.”

Jim thanked her and headed off to Engineering to meet with Scotty.  What Nyota told him made sense on the surface, and he probably would have believed it before he and Spock got together.  The thing was… Spock was a deeply romantic person.  He was passionate, tender, loving, and most of all _sentimental_.  Spock would strenuously protest if Jim ever told him that to his face, but he absolutely was. 

It showed up in small ways.  Like the necklace he’d given Uhura that had belonged to his mother.  Like the fact that when he practices his lyre, he’ll start out with tunes that exercise his fingers but always ends up with the song that was playing the first time they danced.  He never notices he’s doing it.  Even other-universe Spock was sentimental.  Jim had seen the box he left to Spock when he died, with the picture of the Enterprise crew and the pendant with the hologram of other-universe Jim wishing him a happy birthday. 

Jim couldn’t reconcile the Spock he knew with someone who would tense up at the very idea of Valentine’s Day.  At the very least, given how tolerant he was with Jim’s constant illogical behavior, he would be indulgent if Jim said he wanted to celebrate. 

As much as Jim generally tended to trust Uhura’s judgment where Spock was concerned, she didn’t know him as well as Jim did.  By simple virtue of the fact that he’s been inside Spock’s head.  Both Spocks, to be technical, but _his_ Spock multiple times.  Despite the fact that they were together for years, Spock never melded with Uhura. 

Spock avoided explaining why he wanted (more like craved) to meld with Jim when he never had with Uhura, but Jim had the feeling it had to do with the word that would whisper through him whenever they were joined:  _t’hy’la_.  Spock avoided explanation for that word as well, but Jim was patient.  He knew it was something wonderful, and he was willing to wait for Spock to tell him in his own time.

In the meantime: Valentine’s Day. 

*

Jim could not have been more thrilled when he found out they were going to be in the vicinity of Starbase 16 on the day in question.  There was a hotel there that was notorious for catering to couples, and there was no doubt they would be even more heavy-handed than usual for Valentine’s.  Which also meant that they would be booked solid.  Jim didn’t even hesitate to drop his name when he sent in a room request.  He could almost hear “James Tiberius Kirk” land with a thud in their inbox, and the swiftness of their reply was extremely satisfying.  That taken care of, he issued orders to the bridge crew to set a course for the starbase, and then announced a brief shore leave.  This time, he could almost hear his name whispered as a benediction throughout the ship. 

When his shift ended, Jim had every intention of heading over to the lab where Spock was supervising a sensitive experiment, so that he could tell him the news.  The closer to the labs he got, the more his feet felt cold.  What if he’d gotten this wrong?  What if Spock hated the very idea of Valentine’s Day and would be uncomfortable the whole time they were at the hotel? 

Sick bay happened to be on the way to the labs, so Jim took a detour straight to the CMO’s office.  “Bones, can we talk?”

Bones squinted up from his PADD, his expression turning wary when he saw Jim’s face.  “May as well sit down.  This is going to be about the hob…about Spock, isn’t it?”

Jim gave him a rueful look as he lowered himself into a chair opposite.  “Isn’t it always?  I’ll give you bonus points if you can guess what it’s related to.”

Bones held up his PADD.  “Considering I’ve gotten 5 leave requests for Valentine’s Day, and the number keeps rising, I don’t have to guess.”

Jim blew out a gust of air.  In a rush he laid out his dilemma to Bones.  “I mean, I really, really feel like I know Spock better than anyone else.  But am I just being arrogant?  He and Nyota dated for _years_.  And she’s extremely perceptive on top of that.”

Bones gave him a skeptical look.  “She’s perceptive, Jim, but not infallible.  She thought for a long time that you were a farm hick who would fuck anything that moves.”

Jim lifted one shoulder.  “It wasn’t like I gave her any reason to believe otherwise.”

“Yeah, well maybe Spock didn’t either.  You say she always rushed to assure him that they didn’t have to do anything to celebrate.  If Valentine’s Day was really something he was interested in, do you think he would ever admit it out loud?”

Jim snorted.  “True.  I just…I’d hate to take a chance and then end up making him miserable.”

“Look, Jim.  You have the sharpest instincts I have ever seen.  It’s what makes you a good captain.  And I I’m sure if Spock were here he’d say it makes you a good boyfriend as well.  Trust those instincts.  If they say that Spock would have no problem with you shmooping it up with him, then go for it.”

Jim bit his lip, trying and failing to contain his grin.  “God, I really want to go full shmoop with him.  Okay, I’ll do it!  Thanks for talking me off the ledge, Bones.”

Bones attempted a scowl.  “You can thank me by not sharing any details about your adventure.”  Jim tried to kiss him on the cheek and was affectionally shoved away.  “Get the hell out of here, kid, I’ve got staff schedules to rearrange.”

Jim felt much better as he left sick bay, but he still thought that some strategy was needed.  If Spock might potentially tense up as Uhura said, the best way to approach the subject was to present it as a foregone conclusion.  As he entered the labs, he adopted an air of nonchalance.  Spotting Spock over by one of the terminals inputting data, he strolled over to him.  Fortunately, there was no one else around.  “Hey, sweetheart.”

Spock looked up and gave him one of those tiny little smiles that he lived for.  “Jim.”

“I’m sure you’ve heard by now that we’re heading to Starbase 16.  I couldn’t believe my luck that we were so nearby.  The Hotel Campagna is _the_ most romantic destination in this sector of the galaxy.  Of course I was able to get us a room.  Much as I hate our reputation, it does come in handy sometimes.  We’re going to have a _fabulous_ Valentine’s Day.”

Jim could feel Spock freeze next to him.  He snuck a glance, and saw that Spock was doing that little thing where his mouth was open and no sound was coming out.  God it was adorable.  Spock blinked and lifted his chin.  “You…want us to celebrate Valentine’s Day?”

Jim turned slightly and leaned in to nuzzle at Spock’s ear.  “I know it’s illogical, but I see it as an excuse to make a fuss over you.  It’s not easy to do that on the ship.”

Spock looked down, and he fidgeted with his PADD.  “I did not procure a gift for you.  Nyota and I never celebrated and I was remiss to not consider it would be different with you.”

Jim gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.  “The only gift I ask of you is your indulgence.  That you let me lavish attention on you.  It would make me happy.”

Spock ducked his head further, and Jim thought he heard him swallow.  “That would not be a difficult request to fulfill.  I always seem to indulge you in our private time.”

Jim grinned.  “In other words, you find me irresistible.”  He kissed him again.  “Then it’s all settled.  Prepared to be pampered, Spock.”  The lab doors wooshed open at that moment and one of the science crew members entered.  Jim stepped away and said he would meet Spock later in the mess.  He didn’t need to mind meld with Spock to tell that he was practically thrumming with anticipation.  _Jackpot_.

*

The Hotel Campagna was made to look like it came straight out of Italy.  When they walked into the lobby, the “windows” were a holographic projection made to appear like they were in the wilderness around Rome.  The lobby décor reflected the Italian theme – luxurious, but cozy.  Jim knew they also had a restaurant on site and he was really looking forward to it.  Spock told him he’d never had Italian food before and Jim assured him there were plenty of delicious vegetarian options. 

Jim felt a little thrill go through him when they got to the room.  The bed looked so soft he was almost afraid he and Spock would sink into it and disappear.  Tucked into a drawer of the bedside table were an assortment of lubes and massage oils.  The bathroom had a huge spa tub with a row of scented salts, and even a chalice filled with rose petals. 

A table in the corner had a gift basket featuring a variety of refreshments, including a big heart-shaped box of chocolates that Jim had specifically ordered.  He saw with amusement that Spock’s eyes were drawn to it.  Spock refused to acknowledge that he enjoyed chocolate.  Only now and again would he primly accept whenever Jim offered him a bite of dessert.  Jim understood that he had to be cautious, given the effect it had on him physiologically.  Hopefully Jim would get him to indulge a bit since they weren’t on the ship and under scrutiny of the crew.

Jim went over to Spock, who tore his eyes away from the chocolate when Jim gently tugged his head down for a kiss, making sure not to wrinkle his black Vulcan tunic.  When Spock showed up in the transporter room wearing the tunic, Jim had to fight hard to keep his expression neutral in front of the transport tech.  Fucking hell did he look amazing in black.  The first time Jim saw him, he was wearing black.  And wasn’t that a hell of a confusing first meeting?  Looking absolutely stunning as he delivered a low blow to Jim’s psyche. 

Jim’s meandering thoughts dissolved when he felt Spock’s hand start to wander up the back of his shirt to skim his fingers over his spine.  Jim groaned and gently broke the kiss.  “I think we better stop this before it gets out of hand.  I have reservations.”

Spock gave Jim what he secretly called his puppy dog eyes.  For a Vulcan, he was pretty damn good at it.  “You are having reservations about intercourse?”

Jim giggled and shook his head.  “You know damn well I mean dinner reservations.  We will have plenty of sexy time later.  Come on, sweetheart.”  He gave him one last soft peck on the mouth and then took Spock’s hand (eliciting a tiny growl) to pull him towards the door.   

*

Dinner was outrageously good.  The hotel had outdone itself with an Italian menu that was full of the typical foods that were considered to be aphrodisiacs.  Spock, ever the scientist, was fascinated by the concept, wondering what it was about asparagus and pomegranates and oysters that contributed to the perception of heightened sexual awareness.  Jim could tell that he would be researching the chemistry behind it when they got back to the ship. 

At one point Spock mentioned he was curious about the name of the hotel and the Italian theme.  Jim had read up on it awhile back because he’d heard the owner was a fan of Robert Browning.  One of his poems was called Two in the Campagna.  “It’s why the hotel specifically caters to couples.  It’s a very romantic poem, but it’s also about the fleetingness of passion.  The owner thought that bit was reminiscent of hotels in general.  He said that if people are only going to be here a short time, he hoped they would be swept up in the moment and enjoy themselves.”

Spock tilted his head thoughtfully.  “Are you familiar with the poem in question?  If not, I would like to look it up to gain some context.”

Jim’s lips curved into a smile.  “As it happens, I’m very familiar with the works of Browning.  My father gave my mother a book of his poems when they were dating.  On Valentine’s Day, to be exact.  The first part of the poem is mostly about the lushness of the countryside putting the two lovers in the mood.  Then it goes into how he wished their love could be permanent.  ‘ _I would I could adopt your will, see with your eyes and set my heart beating by yours, and drink my fill at your soul's springs.  Your part, my part, in life for good and ill.’_ But then he..I don’t know…resigns himself that it’s only temporary.  ‘ _No. I yearn upward, touch you close, then stand away. I kiss your cheek, catch your soul's warmth.  I pluck the rose and love it more than tongue can speak.  Then the good minute goes.’”_

Jim looked down at his plate a moment, biting his lip.  “He wrote other poems like that.  Full of romance, but with that shade of melancholy that it wouldn’t last.  It always made me think of my parents and how their time together was cut short.  I used them as an excuse to avoid falling in love or committing to anyone.”  He smiled.  “Until you.  Now, I want that more than anything.  I want to ‘ _see with your eyes and set my heart beating by yours.  Drink my fill at your soul’s spring._ ’”

Spock looked undone by his words.  “That…is very much like a Vulcan bond.”

Jim gave him a shy smile.  “Like t’hy’la?”

Spock hesitated and then nodded.  “I have not told you of it yet, Jim, because I was not sure that as a human you would accept it.  But the longer we are together, the more times we join our minds, I am convinced that my fears are unfounded.  Later when we are in the room, I will tell you about it.  You have been patient long enough.”  He moved his hand so that his fingertips slid feather soft against Jim’s. 

Their attention turned back to their meal, and Jim was pleased that Spock was enjoying it, even going so far as to say that he would like to try more Italian food.  His clear favorite was dessert.  It was a coffee-infused chocolate mousse and came with a spoon for eating directly and strawberries for dipping into it.  Jim thoroughly enjoyed watching Spock eating the strawberries, his eyes closing in bliss with every decadent bite.  Jim chose to eat the mousse with a spoon, licking it with lascivious glee as he observed Spock’s eyes growing darker with each swipe of his tongue against the spoon.

When they got back to the room, Spock crowded him against the door, but Jim shook his head even as he giggled at the growl issuing from his throat.  “Not sexy time yet.  Still some more pampering to do.”  He wanted to die of laughter at the expression on Spock’s face.  His desire to bend Jim over the nearest table clearly warred with his curiosity to see what else Jim had in store for him.  Jim thrilled with the triumph of knowing that he’d been right.  Spock wanted this.  If he didn’t give a shit about the pampering, he probably would have lifted Jim into a caveman carry and hoisted him onto the bed by now. 

Spock a deep breath and schooled his features into polite interest.  Jim wasn’t fooled for a moment.  “What did you have in mind, Jim?”

Jim circled his arms around Spock’s neck.  “Well, it does involve you getting naked.”  He put his lips next to Spock’s ear and whispered, “I want to give you a massage.”  That earned him another deep breath.  “So take everything off, and I’ll prepare the bed.”

Jim forced himself to pull away from Spock as he went over to the bed.  In the drawer with the massage oils was an oversized towel that was obviously meant to protect the bedding.  Jim started to spread the towel out in the middle of the bed, but realized that if he did so he would have to straddle Spock to reach all his muscles.  That was more temptation than he wanted to deal with right now.  This was about showing Spock how much he loved him.  It would be his cock’s turn later.  He positioned the towel on the edge of the bed, where Jim would be able to reach everything while still standing. 

When he turned back to Spock, he was already naked.  Jim clenched his fist.  He could do this.  It didn’t help that Spock was gazing at him with a knowing smirk.  Mock glaring at him, Jim instructed Spock to lay on his stomach on the towel.  He then proceeded to wave each bottle of massage oil in front of Spock’s nose so that he could pick out which one he wanted. 

It was very difficult to concentrate, but Jim managed to keep it together as he slicked up his hands and smoothed them over Spock’s skin.  He reveled in the feel of how soft it was, stretched over hard muscle that quivered with each press of his fingers.  Spock kept his reaction subdued, but couldn’t quite suppress every one of his sighs. 

When Jim was sure that Spock was fully relaxed, he whispered, “Does it feel like every bone in your body has melted away?”  Jim grinned, knowing that Spock would usually make a smart aleck remark about what it would actually feel like if his bones melted.  But all he did was grunt.  Jim kissed the top of his head.  “You stay here for a bit and I’ll go run the bath.”

Jim headed to the bathroom, stopping along the way to snag the heart-shaped box of chocolates.  He turned on the bathtub faucets, getting the water to the right temperature.  He chose some bath salts which had a similar scent to the massage oil and sprinkled those in.  Then added some rose petals.  Their room temperature was coded for Vulcan comfort, but Jim went to the bathroom’s control panel and raised the temperature in the bathroom so that it was practically sauna level.  It wouldn’t do for his Vulcan to get chilly.  He also pushed the button that activated the flameless candles, and then scrolled through the music menu.  He was delighted to see that it included Vulcan selections and played a few until he found one that sounded soothing.  One never knew with Vulcans.  They’d deny it, but they were super dramatic, and their songs were just as likely to feature an ominous drumbeat as the soft strum of a lyre. 

Jim removed all his clothing, then called out, “You can join me any time you like.”  He slipped underneath the water and groaned at the delicious heat.  The aromas from the melted salts and the petals enveloped his senses.  Spock appeared in the doorway and Jim grinned at him.  “You’re gonna love this, sweetheart.  C’mere.”  He crooked his finger, and Spock quickly joined him in the tub. 

Jim arranged Spock so that he was between his legs, his back reclined against his chest.  Jim then proceeded to use a sponge to clean the slick massage oil off his skin.  Spock exhaled, and Jim could feel his fingers languidly slide along his calves.  Jim dried one of his hands and plucked a chocolate out of the box, holding it out in front of Spock’s lips.  Spock obediently opened his mouth and bit into the chocolate.  Jim felt a thrill go through him to see Spock’s lips around the truffle, thinking about all the wonderful things those lips have done to _him_.  He was the luckiest bastard alive. 

When Spock had swallowed, he spoke in a low voice, “How did you know?”

Jim nuzzled the back of his neck.  “That you wanted this?”  Spock nodded.  “Well, it wasn’t like there was a flashing neon sign in your mind the last time we melded.  I just…felt it.  In my gut.  It’s that part of you that longs to be accepted for who you are, both human and Vulcan.  Based on some of the stuff you’ve given me to read, Vulcans are a pretty damned romantic race.  It makes sense that the human part of you would crave some of the more illogical aspects of romance.  Like the desire to be cherished and lavished with attention.”

Spock was silent for awhile.  “You are the only one who has ever truly understood me.  I know that Nyota tried, but…she did not always get it right.  I cannot blame her, we were together during a time in my life when I was still having trouble with it myself.”  Spock plucked another chocolate from the box, then turned in Jim’s arms until they were facing.  He took a bite of the chocolate, then held out the rest for Jim to eat.  Jim closed his mouth over the chocolate and Spock’s fingers, sucking lightly at the tips.  Spock’s breath hitched. 

Once he’d swallowed the truffle, Spock kissed him softly, then lay his head on Jim’s shoulder, circling his arms around his torso under the water.  Jim rested his arms on Spock’s shoulders, ignoring for a moment that sensuous slide of their skin together was doing things to him. 

The song playing did have a drumbeat after all, but instead of sounding like it was portending doom, it was more like a heartbeat. _Set my heart beating by yours._ Jim smiled fondly.  Practically speaking, Spock’s heart would never beat “by” his own, given they didn’t occupy the same space on their torsos.  Metaphorically, though, he often felt as if they beat as one.  And right now he could feel the drumbeat thrumming in his heart and knew Spock could feel it as well.  “You ready for bed?”

Spock lifted his head and gave him a smoldering look, and wasn’t that delightful?  He stood up abruptly, and Jim swayed with the momentum of the displaced water.  He gaped up at Spock, who stood over him with water cascading off his body.  No, actually, _this_ was delightful.  Spock was stunning.  Jim scrambled up and followed him out of the tub. 

Spock placed a hand on his chest and pulled one of the towels off the rack.  “Ashal-veh, it is my turn to lavish you with attention, please.” Jim acquiesced with a smile.  Spock tenderly dried him off and then carried him to bed. 

When Spock placed his fingers against Jim’s psi points, it made him think of another line from the Browning poem.  _I kiss your cheek, catch your soul's warmth._   Since Vulcans kiss with their fingers, it was almost like Spock was kissing his cheek.  Certainly the second part was true.  They were catching the warmth of each other’s souls. Drinking their fill at their soul's springs.  When the word t’hy’la whispered between their minds, Spock finally showed him what it meant.  Friend, brother, lover…always.  _Your part, my part, in life for good and ill._  

Jim felt tears in his eyes as he tugged Spock down to cover him, surround him, urging him to ‘ _pluck the rose and love it more than tongue can speak.’_   While it was true that this good minute would end, now he had the assurance of t’hy’la that there would be many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me gushing about these two lovelies on spockfascinated.tumblr.com


End file.
